Shake the Disease
by Arurun
Summary: Aquele sentimento vil era como uma doença, que havia se apoderado de seu coração num momento de vulnerabilidade. Seria ele capaz de encontrar a cura? - DARKFIC - YAOI
1. Chapter 1

N/A: _Shake the Disease_ , inspirada na música de mesmo nome, do _Depeche Mode_ ( Na verdade, esse é o resultado de uma maratona de DM. Várias, tipo, várias mesmo, me ajudaram com inspiração aqui. Outros títulos eu citarei em capítulos futuros.) Essa é uma ideia que já fez vários aniversários na minha cabeça, e eu só estou tendo coragem de levar adiante agora. É.

Aqui vão alguns **AVISOS** :

É uma short-fic, ou seja, um conto de poucos capítulos ( eu tenho essa mania de sintetizar as coisas, é).

O " _DARKFIC_ " e a classificação estão aí por _bons_ motivos: Temas adultos? _Confere_. Psicologia do terror? _Confere_. Parafilia, fantasmagoria e romance inconvencional? _Confere_ , _confere_ , _confere_! Se você não sabe o que isso tudo significa, ou se sente desconfortável com qualquer desses tópicos, não leia. Sério. Preciso mencionar o _YAOI_?

Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas? A autora está aí pra responder, sintam-se a vontade.

No mais, se eu tiver esquecido de mencionar outros detalhes, eles eventualmente surgirão nas próximas notas.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Os primeiros flocos de gelo se formaram, àquela tarde. A neve pura e recém caída emudecia os sons da cidade. À noite, esse silêncio só fazia agravar a completa monotonia que se tornava as ruas de Mushiyori, que, embora fosse movimentada, mais parecia um distrito fantasma nessas horas soturnas do inverno.

Com uma xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos, Kurama assistia as pessoas se recolherem mais cedo para o conforto de seus lares, sentado em uma poltrona próxima à janela. Seu olhar esmeraldino se enchia dessa melancolia, fomentado pela insipidez do cenário.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que o grupo de detetives havia debandado. Hiei continuava a prestar seus serviços ao atual rei do Makai, vivendo no castelo de Mukuro; Yusuke havia finalmente assumido o matrimônio com Keiko; e Kuwabara, o único com quem o menino-raposa havia mantido algum contato até então, estava agora ausente devido as ocupações da universidade.

O ruivo suspirou e, tão entretido em suas divagações nostálgicas, teve um sobressalto quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

Pestanejou algumas vezes, virando o rosto na direção do aparelho, que continuava a chamar, impacientemente. Ergueu-se, com a xícara nas mãos, e foi andando até ele – no caminho, deixou-a sobre um móvel. E então atendeu.

"Moshi moshi "

"Shuichi? " Reconheceu a voz materna que lhe falava – era Shiori.

"Mamãe! Está tudo bem? " Ele retornou, num misto de entusiasmo e preocupação.

Há exatos dois anos, o mais velho dos Shuichi havia tomado a decisão de se mudar para um apartamento próprio ( por mais que adorasse a mãe humana, sabia que ficar o resto da vida com ela não era uma opção – especialmente porque agora Shiori tinha um companheiro e, mesmo que ela insistisse pelo contrário, o ruivo sabia que sua permanência estava se tornando um tanto inadequada na vida do casal).

"Mamãe? " Kurama insistiu, cismado com a demora; mas tudo o que ele teve como resposta foi um chiado, e a ligação caiu. "Que estranho... "

O ruivo devolveu o aparelho ao gancho, e ficou ali, estático, a encará-lo – como se ele fosse voltar a tocar a qualquer momento. O que não aconteceu. Kurama pegou o telefone outra vez e o reaproximou do ouvido, pretendendo retornar a ligação, só para notar que a linha estava temporariamente inativa. Seria o mau tempo?

Estranhou, mas decidiu que faria uma nova tentativa mais tarde. Com o cenho levemente franzido, ele fez o caminho de volta para a poltrona, não se esquecendo do chá.

Quando levou a xícara aos lábios, pronto para sorver um gole, sentiu que, estranhamente, a bebida já estava fria.

"Eu não deixei a janela aberta... " Ele percebeu, com terror, a vidraça escancarada. E não foi o ar gélido que o fez estremecer.

E sim a criatura empoleirada no para-peito.

" _É só um corvo_... " O garoto-raposa tentou convencer a si mesmo, em pensamento, mas só o nome causava nele calafrios.

Assim ele decidiu tirar uma rosa de sua escalpa, pronto para transformá-la em chicote.

Mas a ave não se moveu. Continuou ali, imperturbável. E a sua permanência era como uma charada aparentemente impossível de se resolver.

Se, por um lado, o fato de não ter percebido a ameaça o levava a crer que aquele não passava de um animal comum; por outro, o olhar fixo que o pássaro lhe dirigia não era como o de um. Algo na insistência daquele contato o fazia se sentir como que na presença de um velho conhecido.

Engoliu a seco.

" _Bobagem. Isso tudo é paranoia minha._ " Kurama pensou.

 _Ele_ estava morto, não existia a menor chance de que pudesse voltar. E mesmo que fosse esse o caso, já havia se passado muito tempo desde aquele torneio; nesses últimos anos, Kurama havia enfrentado adversários bem mais poderosos. Não tinha absolutamente _nada_ a temer.

Nada.

Então por que ele não conseguia parar de reviver aqueles terríveis momentos? Por que sua memória insistia em fazer ruminar as palavras que o assombraram no corredor do estádio, sussurradas em seu ouvido? Ou a sensação angustiante de ter os dedos da morte brincando com os seus cabelos?

Cada vez mais perturbado com o visitante indesejado, que tinha olhos terríveis, como os de um verdadeiro demônio ( com desespero, ele havia notado que eram violetas), Kurama, pela primeira vez na vida, agiu com veemência: atirou a xícara pela janela; e só assim a ave voou, para longe.

No silêncio que se sucedeu, ele quase pôde ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração, como tique-taques de uma bomba relógio.

Aquele estranho sentimento ainda o faria explodir. _Literalmente_.

Quando deu por si, arfava. E a consciência dessa insensatez se abateu sobre ele com uma realidade ainda mais perturbadora.

Onde fora parar sua frieza? Seu tão estimado autocontrole?

Por que só a recordação do ex-adversário o levava a cometer tamanha imprudência?

O manipulador de vegetais fitou a rosa esquecida em sua mão. O vento soprou mais forte e ela se desfez em pétalas.

Sua arma mais letal voltara a ser uma simples flor.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

...

Aquela noite, Kurama custou a pegar no sono.

Flashes de memória revolviam em sua cabeça, o faziam reviver com riqueza de detalhes os momentos precedentes à final do torneio das trevas. Ele se revirava na cama, se cobria e se descobria, sem conseguir relaxar. Suava frio.

Respirava fundo e tentava pregar os olhos, mas quando as imagens ameaçavam a surgir com mais força ele os abria imediatamente, nunca se rendendo ao pesadelo.

" _E se for real_? " Ele considerava, na privacidade de seus pensamentos – se bem que, se tratando de um youkai, e especialmente de um espírito ( porque, até onde se sabia, Karasu estava morto) nem a sua própria mente era um lugar seguro para se especular.

Não que ele pudesse evitar o rumo de suas divagações, de qualquer forma.

" _E se ele nunca tivesse sido levado ao mundo Espiritual_? "

Franziu o cenho, fitando o teto, compenetrado. E de repente a sua linha de raciocínio o levou a uma variável que ele ainda não havia ponderado.

O telefonema.

 _Shiori_.

" _Droga_! "

Estivera tão impressionado com o último e perturbador evento, que havia se esquecido completamente.

Ele se levantou em um movimento fluido, praticamente correndo até o outro cômodo. Quando alcançou o aparelho telefônico, este ainda não operava. Kurama o devolveu ao gancho outra vez, sentindo-se frustrado.

Precisava ver Shiori, precisava confirmar por si mesmo que ela estava bem. Não seria a primeira vez que alguém o chantageava dessa forma; e, se Karasu estava de volta, Kurama não poderia correr o risco. Não importava que ele estivesse _vulnerável_. Ele a protegeria a qualquer custo.

Apressado, calçou os sapatos e pegou um casaco qualquer no mancebo, antes de correr para a janela. Ao abri-la, uma rajada de vento soprou para dentro e fez suas madeixas vermelhas esvoaçarem, enquanto, com uma insólita sensação de vertigem, ele calculava a altura que deveria descender até seus pés atingirem o solo. Um súbito sentimento de impotência o fez recuar e fechar a vidraça.

Mexendo nos cabelos com nervosismo, ele voltou ao quarto.

Muito bem guardado no fundo falso de uma gaveta em seu armário, ele achou um frasco. A poção feita com o fruto da encarnação passada. Ele não imaginava que precisaria usá-la outra vez. Graças ao fenômeno conhecido como biorritmo, ele havia se acostumado a tomar a forma do Youko de tempos em tempos, sem o auxílio de qualquer método _extraordinário_. No entanto, por algum incógnito motivo, ele sentia que o seu caráter ancestral se tornava ausente – o abandonava, para se recolher em qualquer canto mais obscuro de sua subconsciência.

Tomou a poção em um gole generoso. E partiu.

...

O frio açoitava o corpo, a neve calava o mundo completamente. Minutos haviam se passado e ele não sentia qualquer mudança sobrenatural acontecer. Ao menos, não dentro de si.

A poção estava demorando para fazer efeito.

Enfrentando as condições adversas e o próprio medo, o ruivo continuou o seu trajeto. Ignorando os batimentos acelerados do coração, ignorando os apelos da mente para o raciocínio. Ele só conseguia pensar em Shiori, no bem-estar de sua querida genitora. A essa altura, ele praticamente corria.

Eventualmente ele percebeu que as ruas se tornavam mais escuras, à medida que avançava. E algum mau-pressentimento o refreou em seus passos, obrigando-o a olhar para trás.

Em um giro lento e cheio de hesitação, que começava na cabeça e terminava com os calcanhares, ele se virou. E do mesmo jeito que se deteve, ele congelou.

Devido à barreira sonora que a precipitação criava, fora impossível ouvir os estouros; uma a uma, lâmpadas de postes se explodiam, sem aparente explicação. Contudo, uma voz em sua cabeça o elucidava – tão convicta e irrefutável que o desnorteava: " _Karasu_! "


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:

 _Obs_.: A imagem da capa não me pertence, ela foi retirada de uma página da doujinshi " _Yoshirin de Pon_ ", feita pelo próprio _Togashi_! E em cima da arte, curiosamente, ele escreveu "Secret Romance"...

Outra música que me inspirou bastante até aqui foi a _Strangelove_. Outras eu citarei em capítulos futuros.

Vocês acabarão encontrando uma pequena menção à personagem Maya no decorrer do texto, então, pra quem só assistiu o anime, ela existe, pessoal! E a passagem dela no mangá foi um pouco triste, porque no final ela acabou se esquecendo dos sentimentos que ela tinha pelo nosso queridinho Shuichi ( Kurama tem cada poção milagrosa), porque o Kurama não queria arriscar coloca-la em perigo.

Dependendo de como você interpretar, o Kurama vai parecer bastante OOC aqui; no entanto, pessoalmente, eu acredito que a ambivalência do personagem sugere mais de uma interpretação (com todo o perdão da redundância ) e eu aceito qualquer uma delas, desde que certas condições sejam respeitadas. Enfim, qualquer dúvida, como sempre, é só perguntar.

Boa leitura!

* * *

O corpo frágil de Shuichi Minamino convulsionava na cama. Ao seu lado, a entidade causadora desses mesmos distúrbios o velava, com a _plácida_ devoção de um amante.

Seu espírito conservava a aparência póstuma; sua pele, já tão lívida em vida, havia perdido completamente a cor, ao ter tido o sangue drenado pela planta vampira; seus cabelos continuavam claros e ondulados, sem o aspecto original; seu peito ainda trazia o hematoma que havia marcado o começo de sua decadência.

Seus olhos violáceos contemplavam o rosto bonito, enquanto ele agonizava e sofria de dores imaginárias; se repuxavam nos cantos rasgados, em um sorriso que seus lábios pareciam ser incapazes de esboçar – era como se ainda usasse uma máscara, depois de tudo. O espectro do que um dia fora a sua mão, tentava percorrer os contornos intangíveis do rapaz, que se debatia, nesse sono conturbado, às vezes transpassando-o.

"K-kara—su! " O ruivo gemia, como que estrangulado, dentro do pesadelo. E o algoz estreitava mais os olhos, extasiado por ouvir seu nome escapar de um par de lábios tão adoráveis, nessa voz tão melodiosa.

 _Ah_ , como o amava!

Sim, o amava. Pois o amor, para Karasu, tinha um significado muito diferente do que o que os seres humanos ou ainda seus próprios conterrâneos, youkais, pregavam. Era de um caráter esotérico – por isso, poderia ser considerado disfuncional para a maioria. Ele realmente não se importava. Poucos compreenderiam; poucos haviam compreendido e, até por essa razão, estavam todos mortos. Karasu já havia amado outras vezes. Embora nenhuma outra se comparasse a belíssima criatura adormecida naquele leito.

 _Kurama_ — Não. _Shuichi_ Minamino... Ele o havia perseguido por esses anos todos – o havia espreitado, o havia observado, de perto, silenciosamente. Em algumas ocasiões, até ousara se infiltrar nos sonhos do doce rapaz, como agora. Com o tempo, Karasu havia aprendido certas particularidades de sua complexa existência que talvez nem o pobre garoto conhecesse. Como o fato de que, em determinadas épocas do ano, assim como o seu corpo poderia ceder à manifestação da raposa lendária, ele poderia se tornar completamente vulnerável. Humano.

O corvo não podia evitar se sentir atraído pela raposa, embora fosse o humano quem mais o interessasse. Talvez pela fragilidade. Certamente pela beleza. Os cabelos ruivos, os olhos esmeraldinos... Teria sido impossível não ama-lo. Karasu queria tê-lo eternamente para si. Mas a ideia de que a sua beleza se esvairia, envelheceria e murcharia, como a de uma rosa, o frustrava.

Karasu o tomaria antes que a humanidade pudesse transformá-lo em uma figura decrépita. Isso sem dúvidas. Contudo, ainda que outrora só isso lhe bastasse, agora, ele sentia que seu amor pelo garoto exigia uma dedicação muito maior – um algo a mais... que ele nunca havia se atrevido a dar.

Pois Shuichi não era como os outros. Ele era único.

...

Kurama acordou no dia seguinte, sentindo-se exausto. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, como que receoso; e ao constatar nunca de fato ter saído da segurança de seu quarto, soltou o ar em uma genuína expressão de alívio. Um sonho. Perverso e terrivelmente realista, mas ainda assim, apenas um sonho.

Ele se agarrou mais ao travesseiro, com abandono. Seu corpo todo doía e protestava, mas a situação em sua cabeça era pior. Ele não havia tido nenhum descanso e ela simplesmente não parava de funcionar. Chegava a latejar, de tantas divagações. Por que, depois de tanto tempo? Por que Karasu insistia em povoar seus pensamentos, seus sonhos? Por que ele não o deixava em paz? Ele já estava morto! Por que Kurama não o esquecia de uma vez por todas?

O que era aquele sentimento?

" _Eu sei que você tem medo do que o meu toque pode fazer a você—"_ O ruivo fechou as pálpebras por um instante, resgatando na obscuridade da memória as palavras entoadas com esse misterioso enternecimento e, sem que ele tivesse plena consciência disto, suas mãos foram acabar ao redor do pescoço. Seria aquilo tudo pura dissimulação? Um mero teatro?

Poderia ser que alguém acreditasse realmente no _vínculo_ de uma relação tão distorcida?

E o que o instigava a refletir sobre todas essas questões, seria pura curiosidade? Ou poderia ser que...?

" _e, ainda assim, talvez você também queira descobrir_... "

Kurama abriu os olhos outra vez, sobressaltado, afastando as mãos como se elas oferecessem perigo ao próprio corpo. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal?

Ele se obrigou a levantar, e balançou a cabeça para os lados com violência, querendo afugentar esses estranhos devaneios. Provavelmente só estava um tanto sonolento, e ainda sob o efeito maléfico do pesadelo.

Respirou fundo e então se espreguiçou, antes de deixar a cama.

...

"Até logo, mamãe " Kurama se despediu ao telefone, depois de se certificar que tudo corria bem do outro lado da linha. Não importava que tivesse sido apenas um sonho ruim, ele precisava saber de Shiori. Jamais se perdoaria se algo de mal acontecesse a humana. Ela era seu maior tesouro.

O semblante de Shuichi Minamino se aliviou com um sorriso – sentia-se mais leve de ter certeza sobre o bem-estar da genitora. E estava também contente devido ao combinado que acabara de fazer; passaria as férias de inverno na residência dos Hatanaka, onde ele havia morado, por um curto período, com a nova família. A data de seu aniversário se aproximava e era natural que o passasse ao lado da mãe, embora ela sempre insistisse em perguntar ( como se ele tivesse outros planos). Shiori costumava a dizer que agradecia aos céus por ter um filho tão atencioso, mas não deixava de se preocupar com o fato de que ele parecesse sempre tão solitário. Ela não entendia como um rapaz bonito e inteligente como Shuichi poderia continuar solteiro.

O ruivo deixou um suspiro escapar, com a linha de pensamento. Ele não se sentia tão sozinho, antigamente. Mesmo depois do grupo ter se afastado, ele se contentava em saber que todos estavam felizes tomando o seu próprio rumo e ele... Ele também. Era feliz com a sua família, sua ocupação, seus estudos... Às vezes se recordava de Maya, a doce menina por quem ele poderia ter nutrido algum sentimento especial durante a adolescência, além da amizade, e com a lembrança inevitavelmente repercutia uma nota de tristeza. A garota estava melhor sem ele. Estava _segura_ sem ele.

Sacudiu de leve a cabeça para os lados, decidido a não continuar divagando sobre o assunto. Tudo o que ele mais desejava nesse momento era ficar sozinho. _Completamente_ sozinho, ele acrescentou, para si mesmo, enquanto caminhava para a janela, numa espécie de sonambulismo, refazendo o trajeto de seu sonho – inconscientemente ou não, ele havia evitado aquela área específica do apartamento desde que se levantara.

Um detalhe quase imperceptível sobre o tapete fisgou a sua atenção, algo que os olhos de um ser humano comum não teriam notado com tanta facilidade – ou talvez os seus já esperassem encontrar.

Uma penugem. Negra.

Kurama se aproximou e se abaixou, ficando de cócoras. E esticou o braço, relutante, alcançando-a, com as pontas dos dedos.

Uma prova? Um sinal? Ele já não tinha tanta certeza se queria descobrir.


End file.
